familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tuscola County, Michigan
Tuscola County is a county in the Thumb region of the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 58,266. The county seat is Caro6. The county was created by Michigan Law on April 1, 1840 and was fully organized on March 2, 1850. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,367 km² (914 sq mi). 2,104 km² (812 sq mi) of it is land and 263 km² (101 sq mi) of it (11.10%) is water. As mentioned above, this is one of five counties that are in the Thumb area. Like the rest of the thumb, Tuscola County enjoys seasonal tourism from larger cities like Flint, Detroit and Saginaw. Adjacent counties *Huron County (north) *Sanilac County (east) *Saginaw County (west) *Lapeer County (southeast) *Genesee County (southwest) *Bay County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 58,266 people, 21,454 households, and 15,983 families residing in the county. The population density was 28/km² (72/sq mi). There were 23,378 housing units at an average density of 11/km² (29/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.05% White, 1.07% Black or African American, 0.57% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.72% from other races, and 1.26% from two or more races. 2.30% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.4% spoke English, 1.3% Spanish and 1.3% German as their first language. There were 21,454 households out of which 34.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.20% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.50% were non-families. 21.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 12.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 99.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,174, and the median income for a family was $46,729. Males had a median income of $35,974 versus $24,241 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,985. About 5.40% of families and 8.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.40% of those under age 18 and 6.60% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Tuscola County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Mark E. Reene * Sheriff: Tom Kern * County Clerk: Margie White-Cormier * County Treasurer: Patricia Donovan * Register of Deeds: Ginny McLaren * Drain Commissioner: Sarah Pistro * Circuit Court Judge: Hon. Patrick Reed Joslyn * Probate Court Judge: Hon. W. Wallace Kent, Jr. * District Court Judge: Hon. Kim David Glaspie (information as of May 16, 2006) Cities, villages, and townships *Akron Township *Akron, village *Almer Township *Arbela Township *Caro, village *Cass City, village *Columbia Township *Dayton Township *Denmark Township *Elkland Township *Ellington Township *Elmwood Township *Fairgrove Township *Fairgrove, village *Fremont Township *Gagetown, village *Gilford Township *Indianfields Township *Juniata Township *Kingston Township *Kingston, village *Koylton Township *Mayville, village *Millington Township *Millington, village *Novesta Township *Reese, village *Tuscola Township *Unionville, village *Vassar Township *Vassar, city *Watertown Township *Wells Township *Wisner Township External links *Tuscola County Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Tuscola County, Michigan